Kalo Tom & Jerry jatuh cinta!
by Selim Bajaj EyeNgan
Summary: Izaya O dan Shizuo H yg selalu main kejar2an di arena Ikebukuro bagai Tom & Jerry. Gimana ya kalo mereka berteman? Wah.. lebih gawat lagi kalo TOM & JERRY NYA JATUH CINTA!


Kalo Tom & Jerry Jatuh Cinta  
>A Durarara! Fanfic<br>Disclaimer : Ryohgo Narita  
>Pairing : Shizuo H x Izaya O (Shizaya) WARNING! YAOI!<br>Rated : T  
>WARNING! Yaoi, OOC, abal, gaje, blah blah blah (?)<p>

PROLOGUE

Di apartemen Shizuo

Kasuka sedang duduk menonton TOM & JERRY sementara kakaknya, Shizuo, sedang bersantai ria di sofa..

"Kak.. Gimana ya kalo Tom dan Jerry itu berteman..?"

"Kalau mereka berteman,.wah! Masalah besar tuh! (?)"

Sementara di apartemen Izaya

"Iza-nii..! Gimana yah.. kalo misalnya Tom dan Jerry itu….berteman?" tanya kedua gadis adik Izaya yaitu Mairu dan Kururi

"Hmmm…bisa gawat tuh… Apalagi kalo….."

"TOM DAN JERRY NYA JATUH CINTA!"

-

JDDDUUUUAAAKKK! BRAAAAAKKK! BRRRUUKKKK! PRAAANNNGGG…!

Kericuhan di Ikebukuro selalu dipicu oleh pertengkaran dua makhluk (?) yaitu Shizuo, makhluk terkuat di Ikebukuro dan Izaya, seorang informan Ikebukuro. Kedua makhluk itu tak berhenti-berhentinya bertengkar dan telah membuat Ikebukuro bagai sampah yang bertumpukan.

"Mereka itu kayak tom and jerry aja yah? ==" kata Erika,si fujoshi akut Ikebukuro yg baru abis ngeborong komik sebanyak 2 lusin dari Gramedia (?)

"Iya.. Ga pernah rukun.." sahut Walker yang berjalan disampingnya yang juga ngeborong komik

Namun, hari ini, kelihatannya ada yang berubah. Izaya kemudian terpental karna vending machine yang dilempar oleh Shizuo.

"Ha! Akhirnya kau kena juga,flea!"

Akan tetapi, Shizuo mulai menyadari akibat perbuatannya. Izaya tak kunjung bangkit dan merintih kesakitan. Tak lama kemudian area itu mulai dikerumuni orang banyak.

"Hoi! Jangan bercanda di saat begini…Ayo bangun!"

"Nggghh…ti..tidak…aku tidak…berbohong….sakit…sekali….shizu-chan…."

Kemudian, Izaya pingsan di tempat itu. Shizuo panic dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Kalo ia menggendongnya, dia bisa ditertawakan. Kalo ga ditolongin, kasihan.. Hmmm.. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Hei hei! Ada apa ini? Uwaaaahh! Apa yang terjadi pada Izaya? Apa yang kau lakukan,Shizuo? Hei Walker, Shizuo…! Cepat tolong Izaya-kun!" seru Erika

Dan akhirnya, Shizuo dengan dibantu oleh Walker, membopong Izaya ke apartemen Shizuo. Karna apartemen Izaya jauh, terpaksa dibopongnya ke apartemen Shizuo.

"Biarkan dia istirahat dulu.. Kau sih.."

"Ya mana aku tahu bakal jadi begini!"

"Sudah sudah… Erika.. Sebaiknya kita pulang, udah sore nih.."

"Hmm..baiklah.. Shizu, kau jaga Izaya sampai dia siuman yah!"

"A-Apa? Kenapa musti aku?"

"Kau akan membiarkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu sendirian?"

"Uh…Ba-baiklah…"

Dan akhirnya, Shizu harus menjaga Izaya sampai dia siuman hingga akhirnya dia ketiduran.

"Ngghh… Ah…di…dimana aku? Ah… ini bukan kamarku… Ng? A-!"

Kemudian..

"Kau ini! Kau hampir membuat jantungku keluar dari tubuhku tau!"

"Habis! Aku kan kageett! Ah! Bajuku juga beda! Shi-shizu chan yg mengganti bajuku yaaa?"

"A-Ah i-itu… habis bajumu kotor begitu.. Aku ga mau kau memakai baju begituan saat tidur di kasurku.. /"

"A…Ah.. O/O K-Kau tidak melakukan apa2 padaku kan,Shizu-chan~?"

"He-hei! Jangan bicara yang tidak2,flea!"

"Ahahaha…hanya bercanda kok! ^u^v"

"Uh…Kaaauu….! U-uwoh!"

Shizuo secara tidak sengaja terjatuh dan… yah kau bisa membayangkan posisi mereka berdua sekarang.. Ya.. Shizuo yg di atas, dan Izaya yg di bawah.

"Shi-shizu chan..! Men..menjauh darikuuu…~~ /"

"Tch! Tadi itu…bukan apa2… =/="

"Hey Shizu-chan… Bagaimana kalo kita akhiri saja semua ini? Ini semua tak ada artinya.. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja…"

"A-Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Yah..sejujurnya aku sudah bosan begini terus.. Dan lagi….nnnggg…./"

"Apa?"

"Nggg…anu…..nngg…."

"Hey, bilang saja…"

"Aku….aku….suka….Shizu…chan…./"

Shizuo langsung kaget (shocked) karna perkataan Izaya tersebut. Namun, wajah kawaii yg dibuat oleh Izaya membuat ia terhanyut oleh perkataan itu. (?)

"Kalau begitu…kau ingin…."

"Kumohon shizu-chan… akhiri semua ini.. ini tak ada artinya! Kita sudah bagaikan Tom dan Jerry setiap hari.. Bertengkar terus.. tapi ga ada gunanya…"

"Baik… tapi kita bisa ditertawakan orang kalo mereka tahu-"

"Tenang saja.. biarkan saja mereka.. kita ya kita..mereka ya mereka… ;)"

"Hhhh..ya sudah.."

Tom dan Jerry yg akhirnya jatuh cinta itu (?) pun berpelukan dan keesokan hari nya mereka tidak lagi main kejar2an.. tapi malah berjalan2 ria berdua bagai couple (?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
